lil_pumpfandomcom-20200216-history
Pose to Do
About 'Pose to Do '''was a collaboration featuring French Montana and Quavo, first released to SoundCloud on July 19, 2019. Meaning “Pose to Do” Is a collaboration song between Lil Pump, Quavo and French Montana. The song was previewed by Smokepurpp and by Lil Pump in late April 2019, with the two collaborators hinting at an imminent release. On the track, the three rappers reflect on how they should deal with the plenty options they have when it comes to money, women or luxury cars. The song originally featured Smokepurpp, but he was taken off of the song and replaced with French Montana for unknown reasons. It also features production credit from Mally Mall. Lyrics There he go You know who it is, when you hear that Lil Pump (huh) Montana (haan) Mally Mall What I'm supposed to do? (huh?) What I'm supposed to do? (yeah) What I'm supposed to do? (huh?) What I'm supposed to do? (yeah) I'm surrounded by all these bad bitches, but I only want two (two) I'm surrounded by bad bitches, but I only want two (yeah, yeah, yeah, two) What I'm supposed to do? (huh?) What I'm supposed to do? (yeah) What I'm supposed to do? (huh?) What I'm supposed to do? (yeah) I'm surrounded by all these bad bitches, but I only want two (two) I'm surrounded by bad bitches, but I only want two (yeah, yeah, yeah, two) What I'm supposed to do? (do) Pick 'em by the two (two) Smellin' like gelato (gelato) when I'm walkin' through Surrounded by some scammer bitches, but I want you (ooh) Space coupe, UFO, take off, vroom (vroom) Chopper bite, achoo (achoo) Dropped 30 on some shoes (ooh ooh) Fuck you and your crew (your crew) Panties on the roof (doo doo) I took you to Calabasas, now I like you (I do) My bitch cannot wear no UGG's, she got Chanel boots (Chanel) All these Lambos in my driveways, what I'm supposed to do? (do) How I'm supposed to move? (walk), let me play with your cooch Bitches in my room and I left them for you (for you) She might be a thot but I'm a thot too (ooh ooh) What I'm supposed to do? (huh?) What I'm supposed to do? (yeah) What I'm supposed to do? (huh?) What I'm supposed to do? (yeah) I'm surrounded by all these bad bitches, but I only want two (two) I'm surrounded by bad bitches, but I only want two (yeah, yeah, yeah, two) What I'm supposed to do? (huh?) What I'm supposed to do? (yeah) What I'm supposed to do? (huh?) What I'm supposed to do? (yeah) I'm surrounded by all these bad bitches, but I only want two (two) I'm surrounded by bad bitches, but I only want two (yeah, yeah, yeah, two) (Ayy Pump, we out here, Montana!) Bad bitches all around me, hundred acres keep me grounded (grounded) Phantom speedin' through Calabasas, like Robert Downey (haan) Hottest in my town, talk the sauce, fuckin' drowning (haan) Turn it to the max, 'til he free Max out the county, (haan) I got choppas that'll lift up thirty bouncers (yeah) Talk the drip, sell it bottled up in 20 ounces Drip, drip, drip, yeah, 30 fountains (Migos) 30 birds, like the Falcons Number one in 30 countries (haan) I need two-piece and a biscuit (biscuit) Groupies and a mistress (mistress) Chain piece, like a diss track On two p's gettin' lifted (lifed) N***a, I'm the truth, coupe lookin' like a torpedo Carlito's Way, and got the album on the way Montana! What I'm supposed to do? (huh?) What I'm supposed to do? (yeah) What I'm supposed to do? (huh?) What I'm supposed to do? (yeah) I'm surrounded by all these bad bitches, but I only want two (two) I'm surrounded by bad bitches, but I only want two (yeah, yeah, yeah, two) I want a two-piece (I really want her) I want a two-piece (I really want her) I want a two-piece (I really want her) I want a two-piece (I really want her) I want a two-piece (I really want her) I want a two-piece (I really want her) I want a two-piece (I really want her) I want a two-piece (I really want her, ooh) Gallery ''TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs Featuring French Montana Category:Songs Featuring Quavo